<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Memory of All That... by Chronicles_of_Scout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691159">The Memory of All That...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout'>Chronicles_of_Scout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbians in Space, Mating Bond, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, immortal!kara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy tale of two soulmates seperated by a lifetime, finally reconnecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Memory of All That...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyjeep/gifts">ilovemyjeep</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a present for ilovemyjeep because I posted a massacre on an already bad day.  My bad buddy, this one is pure fluff.  Disclaimer, I wrote this on my 2 hour drive this morning and didn't have a chance to post until now.  Completely unedited and not even very well thought out but they're happy?</p><p>Premise:<br/>Alex is in a completely new lifetime.<br/>Kara is still on her first iteration of life, she finds Alex every time her human is reborn.<br/>Plays off the idea that Kryptonians are immortal under a yellow sun.  (I personally hate the idea but I thought I'd dally this time).<br/>Kara finds Alex in a bar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="WordSection1">
  <p class="MsoNormal">The bar is a sad place for anyone to be.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">All the time she was growing up her dad had warned her against
meeting people in a bar.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Degenerates, dad had called them.<span class="SpellE">Layabouts</span>.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Certainly not the kind of people he wanted <i>his </i>kid
around.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Unfortunately for dad, bars were the first and most
accessible things to open in space because of course they were.For all the poetic writing people presented
about space and finding new worlds and planets, they kind of left out the cloying
sense of uncertainty and the rather clinging feeling of loneliness.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Bars popped up because once people discovered how big the
universe actually was, they immediately set about trying to drown that notion
out.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">So Alex of course, being a Captain of great renown and independence,
had joined the fray.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">… As the designated watcher.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">It’d be driver on Earth but well, one didn’t really drive in
space, one shuffled out of the bed awkwardly and back into one’s ship.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">And Alex was only here to make sure her crew made it back
onto the ship.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">If only because she’d grown marginally attached.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Not at all because Alex has nothing better to do.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She does.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Obviously.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">It’s not like she’s had an unmatched soul mark for the full
thirty years of her life while everyone else paired off.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Definitely not.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">And, watching them now, Maggie and Lucy challenging each
other to some sort of drink off; Vasquez calmly sipping on a bourbon watching
the buffoonery; Jensen off to the side flirting with an <span class="SpellE">Aldorian</span>
who Alex was fairly certain was a male but whatever; Alex was fairly confident she’d
be able to manage this a lot better than the loneliness.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She wouldn’t be able to manage Jensen making a complete
idiot of himself but unfortunately, that was the fine print of the job.Have your crew’s backs even if they are a bit
too—</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“My <i>Rao</i> but you’ve been hard to find!”A woman, blonde and tall and lithe, dressed in
a royal blue suit that leaves very little to the imagination in terms of her
form, plunks down in the seat next to Alex.The move is boorish at the very least and, despite having never met this
woman in her life, it is very clear she had been speaking to Alex.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Excuse me?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for you?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Me?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">The woman squints, head tilting just so as if Alex is a new
creature for her to observe.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Well they had warned me that humans still weren’t very
bright this time around, but I’d have hoped you’d keep at least some semblance
of sentience.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Hey!” Alex feels her spine straighten, the scowl pulling
uncomfortably at the edges of her mouth. “You don’t know anything about me so
I’d appreciate it if you kept the social commentary to yourself.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I kind of feel like I earned it though.What with all the looking I’ve been
doing.High and low.Far and wide.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You’ve been <i>stalking </i>me?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“No of course not, that would mean I knew where you were.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex pushes back from the bar, slapping her wrist against
the illuminated red square and allowing her chip to be scanned.The last thing she needed was Space corps to
come after her for an unpaid tab but there was no way she’d be able to manage
anything if she continues to talk to this nutjob!</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">The minute she stands, her wrist is grabbed and Alex twists
herself free and follows up with a jab at the stranger’s head.It wasn’t full powered but it’s still shocking
when the blonde ducks and grabs that fist as well.A volley of deflected attacks later, and Alex
can only blink into startling happy blue eyes, the knife she’d pulled from its
hidden sheath held back inches from a smooth throat.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Her other hand is held in a precarious wrist lock, but Alex is
a bit too puzzled to care.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Her original thought was that she was dealing with a Space
junkie.It would be the only rational
explanation to the sheer joy in this girl’s face but there was no way a Space
junkie could have moved so fast.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Fast enough to match Alex blow for blow at least.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“At least you’re still a badass.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Who in the world—</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Her words are lost when the girl bares her neck, a sharp
bite mark near the hollow of her clavicle and disappearing into the collar of
her suit.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Probably going down towards her breast if Alex had to guess.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Which she wasn’t. </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Not out of a sense of prudishness, because honestly this girl
was beautiful and Alex was human, but because she recognized that mark.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Like something she’d seen on a show before… vague and chalky
but there.And a name, branded on her
inner arm as a <span class="SpellE">soulmark</span></p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">
    <i>Kara.</i>
  </p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">The blonde grins impishly, “found you.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex blinks, remembering more the longer she looks.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">A puppy named Krypto, a white ball of fur that nuzzled under
her neck and insisted on sitting on her even when he became much too large.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Soft kisses along the back of her neck.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal"><span class="SpellE">Potstickers</span> and pizza and beer. The greatest love she has ever known.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You know,” Kara starts with another head tilt, “I’m not
sure how I feel about this incarnation of you <span class="SpellE">zhremin</span>.You’re much slower this time around.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Captain?”Lucy and
Maggie are standing behind her but it’s Vasquez off to her left that calls out
to her, hand somewhere behind her waist.It barely registers in Alex’s mind that her First Mate is reaching for
her stun baton.All that she can think
about is a too warm body and a house Crest emblazoned on a blue
background.“You good?”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Curfew is in 3 hours.”Alex says, unable to pull her eyes away from Kara’s.Unable to pull anything away from Kara.“Do a check at 12 and only disturb me if
we’re missing someone.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">It’s a really good thing Vasquez is such a professional
because all she does is nod and step back.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex does too.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She steps back, pulling Kara along as she goes.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">All she’s thinking about is starry nights on Earth, a
blanket strewn on a lawn, a soft body tucked under her arm.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She thinks about mouthing down a perfect body, swallowing a
bubble of giggles, lazy mornings spent caressing skin.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">How long ago was that?It seemed like just yesterday.Like a lifetime ago.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Kara is smiling, eyes bright and giddy as Alex pulls her
along out of the bar and towards her ship.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">By the time they’ve made it to Alex’s quarters, she’s pressed
against Alex’s back, kissing along her shoulders.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">By the time the doors close behind them, Kara’s fingers are
fiddling with Alex’s belt.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Don’t go so far next time.”Kara mumbles, “it took too long to find you.I missed you so much.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I’m sorry,” Alex mumbles, spinning in Kara’s arm and
leaning up to capture her mouth.“It’s
not like I get a soulmate pamphlet on “Rules if You Bond with Your Immortal
Soulmate”.Kind of winging it over
here.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Wing it better.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Yes ma’am.”Alex
tugs her back towards the bed, letting out a loud <i>oomph </i>when Kara
collapses on her stomach.“Yeah, you’re
totally not heavy.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“You missed me, admit it.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“So much.”Alex
breathes, kissing the top of Kara’s head and sliding her hands along her
shoulders and back.There had always
been a feeling in her chest, an incomprehensible feeling of loss that neither
Alex or her parents had ever understood.“I didn’t understand why.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“Now you do.”Kara
props her head up on a bent arm, mock glaring at Alex in what is assuredly a
show of arrogance.“You’re mine now
Danvers.No more running.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I wasn’t running I was…” Yeah, <span class="GramE">it</span>
kind of makes sense now.“I was
searching.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“For what?If you
haven’t found it in the last ten years it might not exist.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Nearly thirty years Alex had been alive this time; thirty
years of scraped knees and stubbed toes; education and apprenticeships; lessons
and achievements.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She’d built a life that many people envied, one of the
youngest Space Captains in the fleet’s history.It just made sense, going to space even though her mother had been very
against the idea.Earth’s voyages to
explore a world not their own.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">She hadn’t been able to explain the draw then.But she can now.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Her alien girl fallen from the heavens wasn’t actually <i>on
</i>space.Kara had been on Earth and
Alex had jumped ship the second she’d graduated High school.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Kara had every right to be annoyed, even if she looked
anything but right now.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">Alex was such an idiot.</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">“I was looking for <i>you</i>, doofus.”</p>
  <p class="MsoNormal">The giggles Kara releases press against Alex’s mouth, tickle
all the way to her belly and melt into love.There’s a click in her brain and her <span class="SpellE">soulmark</span>
burns on her arm and somehow, without even trying, Kara had saved her yet
again.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>p.s Alex "Remembered" because that mark was their mating bond, sealing them together forever.  And then she realized her soulmark was Kara's name and ta da.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>